The true blue Mimi
by lillymon
Summary: First one! Please read and review!


The True Blue Mimi 

Authors note: I do not own any of these characters except for Brad and melissa 

(Thank you to the people who did!) 

This is my first one so be generous when reviewing : ) 

The digidestined sat around the fire as they discussed the plan now that they were back in the digital 

world. Every one was concerned. 

Izzy: We should contact genni. 

Matt: Doesn't he contact us? 

Joe: Why are we even back in the digiworld? I mean, didn't we defeat Myotismon? 

Gomamon: Joe, you know there are tons of evil digimon waiting to be discovered! 

Joe: Yeah , I know. And thanks for reminding me. It is not like you want to forget about things like that! 

Gomamon: Sorry 

Tai: I say we wait till morning to see if genni contacts us. That way we will all have had a good nights 

Sleep. 

Sora: Good idea! 

Then the conversation turned to a different direction 

TK: I sure miss mom and dad. 

Kari: I do too. 

Sora: It is okay to miss your parents. That is one thing that comes with being a kid. 

Joe: I wish I was a little kid again. That way I wouldn't have to worry about getting into med-school. 

Mimi: I don't! I hated growing up! 

Matt: Why? wouldn't your parents let you use cosmetics? 

Sora: Matt that was mean! Tell us why you didn't like it Mimi. 

Mimi: okay it started about when I was four. My mother was constantly having her friends over to watch soap 

operas then stay for dinner. They were always bring their kids with them, Which I hated because they were spoiled brats. 

Matt: *cough**cough* 

Tai: THEY were spoiled brats? 

Sora: Stop interupting! She trying to tell a story! 

Tai & Matt: Sor-ry! 

Mimi: Well ANYWAYS, I couldn't stand playing with them so I would sneak away. I would walk through the park because I was amazed with all the differnt sports 

people were playing. I watched until I was positive I could play every single one! I would have, But none of the kids asked, probally because I was always wearing pink dresses, 

which I absoulutly hated! 

Matt:WHAT?! 

Mimi: IT wasn't until one day when I sat down to eat my lunch That I had 

a chance to prove myself. A Ball rolled to my feet and a young boy, about 6 years old, asked me 

to toss it to him. I jumped to my feet and threw the ball in the way I taugh by watching. It hit 

so hard the boy had to throw down his glove and rub his hand. Another boy came over and introduced 

Himself as Bradley. He asked me if I would like to play, but I told him I had no glove or clothes 

to play in. He told me to follow him, so we started to walk 

----------------------------------------*****************-------------------------------------- 

Bradley: Why haven't you ever played before? 

Mimi: No one asked! 

Brad: oh! You should of! I would have let ya'! 

Mimi smiled at him 

Brad: Here we are come on in. I have a sister that has some extra clothes and I have a glove! 

Mimi: Thanks! 

As they walked in Mimi read a sign in front of his house. it said "local charity orphanage". At 

The time she didn't know what it ment, so she shrugged it off. 

Brad: Melissa! i am home. Wait in the kitchen, ok? 

Mimi nodded and walked in the next room. What she found amazed he even more than sports. A young 

women with blonde hair, The exact texture as Mimi's only longer, Tied in a loose pony tail was 

Standing there feeding a baby. When she turned to Mimi, she could see her eyes were pure green, 

just like a cats. 

Melissa: Oh! hello! I don't think we've met! I'm Melissa! 

Her voice was oddly famillar even though Mimi was certain the never met before. It almost 

sounded like it was always singing, even when talking. 

Mimi: I am Mimi. 

Melissa stood there, like she was paralized and stared at Mimi with intense Eyes. Before they could 

speak again Brad came in. 

Brad: Lets go, Mimi-o! See ya' 'Lissa! 

Mimi walked as fast as she could with out actually running until they got back to the field. 

------------------------------*************************-------------------------------------- 

Mimi: so From then on I would sneak away and play all differnt kinds of sports. I would bet 

on games so i could get money for sports equiptment. Since Blue was my true favorite color, My 

nick name became True Blue... 

Tai: YOU WERE TRUE BLUE?!?!? 

TK: Whose that? 

Sora: Kids said true blue was the best sports player there ever was. They said She would have gone pro but one day she mysteryiously disappered. 

Tai: (after catching his breath from panting) They said she was ubducted! 

patomon: Maybe she is in the digiworld! 

Sora: hello! if it is Mimi, then She is in the digiworld! Now can you let Mimi go on! 

Everyone: sor-ry! 

Mimi: Well, soon me and brad 'came close knit pals and I became good friends with Melissa, who 

I started calling 'Lissa just like brad did. She made a point to come to all my games and 

still would stare at me with those eyes, which I interpured as being sad and happy at the same 

time. One day when I was coming back, I heard my mom and dad talking. 

------------------------------**************************-------------------------------- 

Mom: She has been sneaking out! 

Oh no! thought Mimi 

Dad: We will just have to talk with her! 

Mom: I have tried to talk, but I know she knows I am not her real mom! 

Well, Mimi had gotten that feeling before. They were total opposites, and She didn't feel as close 

to her as other kids were to their moms. 

Mom: This isn't working out. I say we send her back. 

No! I won't leave my dad! He ment the world to Mimi! Well i either play sports, my hearts desire, 

with my two new friends and get sent a way from my most beloved dad, or put up with This fake mom 

to stay. Mimi thought hard and she opened her front door. 

Dad: Mimi? Mimi! what are you doing out there? 

Mimi: nothing. 

With that she tossed her mitt in the trash 

--------------------------*************************-------------------------------------- 

Sora: so you gave up sports and friends to stay with your dad? how sad! 

Tai: But where would they have sent you back to? 

Mimi: My real mom. 

TK: why didn't want to see her? 

Mimi: because I loved my dad to much, and i was scared. 

Palmon: Mimi don't cry! 

Izzy: Well i think i speak for the whole group when i say we want you to act the way you want to! 

Mimi stared up at the group, digimon and humans, and smiled. 

Mimi:Thanks Izzy! Thank you all! 


End file.
